Aliana Lux Torvald
Notice: For all up-to-date Aliana art and news, visit her at roxy-13.deviantart.com Aliana, nicknamed 'Ali' is the seventh princess of Gracidea and Roxy's cousin. Her name means 'noble and gracious' in Latin, but in an ancient ice language it means 'one who is of the snow.' Ali is the seventh daughter of the rulers of her home realm, Gracidea. She has six older sisters, named Adriana, Aria, Annabeth and Annabelle (the twins), and Alyra, but the oldest, Aurora, disappeared before she was born. She is very happy most of the time, and loves laughing. Her pixie, is, fittingly, Ruby, the Pixie of Mischief. She has a deep Southern drawl, like most of the people from her realm, but unlike them, can disguise it when need be. She loves winter sports, especially ice skating, figure and speed. Most of the time, Ali dresses for practicality, and eschews the high heels and skirts her friends wear; her one concession to femininity is diamonds- she loves them, and has them on much of her formal attire. During her first years at Alfea, she is very rambunctious and playful, often pulling pranks and messing around with her dormmates. While sometimes mean and snarky, she is usually very light-hearted with these jokes. On the occasion one of her jokes cuts deeper than she means it to, she apologizes profusely and will attempt to make it up to whoever it is. Most of her antics are out of a desperate need for attention; as a child she was often ignored in favor of her older sisters, and even her father rarely had time for her aside from his duties as ruling monarch. Her sisters didn't care much for her, with the exception of the oldest, Aurora; the two were similar in personality and enjoyed doing many of the same activities. When Aurora went missing shortly after Ali turned eight, it devastated the young girl and she swore she would someday find her lost sister and confidante. However, these antics are only exhibited in mixed crowds; in crowds of mostly girls, she is rendered speechless. Because she spent much time outdoors and not inside with her sisters, she developed much closer relationships with the men in her realm, and is far more comfortable hanging out with guys than girls. Her two guardsmen, Gabriel and Noel Fredericson, are often found on Alfea's campus (much to the delight of her classmates) and they spend much time together. Around lots of other girls, Ali is very quiet, and tries to stay in the background as much as possible; at home, her sisters were very cruel and taunting, giving her no reason to enjoy being around other girls her own age. Her dormmates, especially her roommate Liona, have tried to bring her out of her shell, and have been somewhat successful, as she is no longer mute around other females. Ali has always been more athletic than her siblings, and enjoys spending time in the outdoors, frigid cold as it is. Her main passions are snowboarding and speed skating, and she has become quite accomplished at each. Other activities of hers include training with the Gracidean Army, learning many essential fighting skills that did not involve using magic and thus preparing her for life should she lose her powers. From a young age, she also devoted time to learning other languages, including those of Earth and the languages of the Magic Dimension. She speaks a plethora of them and they aid her when she is called upon to help settle disputes between Gracidea's rulers and visiting monarchs. Height is a prevalent trait in her family, but Ali is the tallest in her family besides her father, who stands at 6'10". Always being taller has not been easy for her, aside from the fact she towers over most of her friends, and she finds in hard to find guys taller than her to date. Rafe, her current paramour, was a rare find and a completely unexpected one. Civilian Ali is a pale blonde, with ice blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her hair is usually tied back in a braid which reaches the middle of her back; her bangs flop across the right side of her forehead. She also wears a silver snowflake necklace, given to her by her parents upon winning her first skating competiton, referencing the silver snowflake pin she wears in each of her fairy forms. Freshman/Sophomore She usually wears a crop, semi-bikini style hoodie with two sections of color: navy and sky blue. Underneath she wears a white 3/4 length sleeved shirt. Her pants are usually jeans, and she wears skyblue low-top Converse. Ali is one of the taller girls in her year, measuring in at five foot eight. Junior/Senior As a junior and senior, Ali wears a dark blue tank top underneath a crop jean jacket and over a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with a pair of black riding boots. This outfit marks the first time she wears boots in everyday wear. She is at around five foot eleven during these two years and is the tallest in her dorm. Graduate As a graduate, she wears a light blue plaid western shirt over a pair of light rinse blue jeans and black Ropers. Her hair is braided back in a tight braid, and she is at her tallest- six foot three. Formal Dance, Season 1, Formal Ali's season one formal is a floor-length, sky blue dress with a diamond neckline and accents along the hem. She wears a small diamond tiara with it, and her hair is pulled back into a French twist bun. Dance, Season 1, Casual She wears a light blue tie top and a dark denim skirt with boots. Her hair is pulled into pigtails. Dance, Season 2, Masquerade Dance, Season 2, Casual Dance, Season 3, Formal Dance, Season 3, Masquerade Dance, Season 4, Formal Dance, Season 4, Masquerade Dance, Season 5, Formal Dance, Season 5, Masquerade Espionage While working in Magix's Secret Service, she dons darker clothing- a navy hoodie over a black tube top, a pair of black cargo pants, navy boots, and black fingerless gloves. She carries a Beretta in a holster on her hip and a knife in her right boot. Miscellaneous Explorer, Season 1 During her class in the swamp, she wears the standard explorer uniform with a ash blue tank top. Pajamas, Season 1 Her pjs during her first year are long, baggy grey and light blue flannel pants underneath a red tank top. Back to School, Season 2 On her first day back to school, Ali wears a paisley print, loose tank top over white jeans and black fringe boots. Her hair is pulled back in a high, straight ponytail. Pajamas, Season 2 Ali's pjs switch to a pair of capri-length, ash blue leggings and a black tank top. Disco, Season 3 Ali's disco outfit is a black crop jacket over an ash blue and navy patterned top and a pair of ripped up black leggings with white heeled sandals. This marks the last time she wears heels with the exception of her fairy forms and her formal gowns. Dance Class, Season 3 Ali wears a dark blue tank top corseted with a grey bustier, and a white tutu over navy tights. Her shoes are light green, as are the ribbons she carries and has tied in her hair. Pajamas, Season 3 Love and Pet, Season 4 Cowgirl, Season 4 Tutti Frutti, Season 4 Her fruit is blueberries; she wears green capris with a green and white tank, and navy Converse and a navy and green sunhat. Swimsuit, Season 4 Pajamas, Season 4 Denim, Season 5 Cafe, Season 5 Punk Disco, Season 5 Ali's Winx form is a white crop halter top with a diamond shaped gem in the center of the chest, connected by a triangle-shaped piece of semi-transparent navy fabric to a pair of white boyshorts. Ali's Believix is a navy blue tie top, secured with a silver snowflake pin, over a white spike crop tank, which is over an ice blue crop spike tank. Her pants are a long pair of navy blue capris, with a silver belt and a transparent spiked overskirt of a pale blue. The boots are white on top with icy blue soles, and long navy socks covering the top. White fingerless gloves reach almost to her shoulders, and a silver snowflake pin is in her hair. Ali's Believix wings, like the rest of her forms, are diamond-shaped, more so than Enchantix and similar to Winx. The insides are white and fade to icy blue towards where they connect to her back, and have navy trim, swirls, and a few navy snowflakes scattered among the rest. The rest of the snowflakes are icy blue on the tops, and become white towards her back. Small diamonds dangle from the very tips of her wings. Ali's Believix power is 'Soul of the Tundra' or 'Anima della tundra.' It helps calm peoples' anger and helps them see things clearly. Due to the nature of Ali's powers, she does not have a Sophiex. Instead, she remains either in normal form or regular Believix when the other girls use Sophiex. Ali's Lovix is her Believix, with longer, fuzzier white socks, as well as her fingerless gloves becoming long arm warmers instead, and the white spikes on her top becoming a long white shirt. Her wings are simple diamond shapes, with white fuzzy outlining and a silvery glow, and a sky blue and silver inside, decorated with a sky blue gem. Ali's powers revolve around ice, and depending on how much of it is around her, can increase dramatically in strength, enough to take down the Dragon Fire if she's in a place like the Omega Dimension. Besides her magical powers, Ali is a highly trained martial artist, gymnast, and intelligence field operative, and doesn't necessarily need her powers to be able to fight. She can also sing, and is an almost-Olympic level ice skater. Ali has a diverse range of spells in her fairy forms. *Crystal Shower *Crystal Refraction *Ice Barrier *Frozen Reflection *Extreme Blizzard *Snow Drift *Crystal Hail *Icy Shield *Barren Tundra *Frigid Shot *Believix Ice Barrier *Frozen Sphere *Arctic Heart *Ice Knives *Believix Blizzard Anima della Tundra (Soul of the Tundra) Crystalline Storm Dormmates Liona Ali and Liona are good friends as well, and roommates at Alfea, although sometimes they get into arguments over missing accessories. Summer Ali and Summer are good friends, and the two often hang out as a trio with Liona. During the winter, Ali and Summer go play out in the snow together. Venetia Kalani Ariel Ali and Ariel become fast friends, with similar rambunctious personalities and a love for having fun. Love Interests Leopold Ferrell Leo and Ali dated during her junior year at Alfea; they broke up after Ali was dropped from the line of succession, since all he was after was the power and status of being a prince. His cruel treatment of her led Ali's dormmate Venetia and Ruby to nearly cause him severe injury to several important parts of his anatomy through hanging. Andy Andy and Ali met while Ali was on Earth, earning her Believix powers; his belief in her actually caused her to develop them. They broke up when she went back to Alfea to start another school year, but they do remain friends to this day. Rafael de Leon Count Rafael de Leon is Cayenne Rodriguez's cousin, and Ali's current fiancee and future husband. They've known each other for years, and were reunited when Ali visited Carambita during her quest to earn her Sirenix powers. He clocks in at six foot eight and has never been to Red Fountain, thus meeting Ali's criteria for not dating any other Specialists. He is a member of the Magix Secret Service, just like Ali- his designation is C-15. Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan made fairy